


Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Chris and Darren talk about *things*.





	Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: hey i’m not that anon who asked about nc17 but if you’re willing to write something a little more racy .. ive always had a special place in my heart for talking about sexy times- not even them doing it, just talking about it. so could you write something with d and c just talking about what they like/want (maybe early cc, maybe c is nervous) thanks ;) you’re seriously awesome, your writing is great, luv u xx
> 
> *Title from Troye Sivan's Bite.

The thing about Darren, is that he is incredibly tactile.

 

It used to be a problem before they were together, back when Chris wasn’t used to touch from guys. Girls he could hug and kiss on cheeks without a second thought, but he was always wearier around guys, worried that he’d make them uncomfortable. Chris knows now that he shouldn’t have been obliged to think like that, but going to a school where the male population avoids you like the plague kind of does that to you.

 

And then Darren had come along and thrown all of that out of the window, touching and embracing without abandon. A finger down his forearm, a hand around his waist, a gentle palm on the small of his back- all of which would leave Chris reeling.

 

Now, it’s better, because he’s _allowed_ to want that touch, and to give that touch back. Darren likes it, _loves_ it when Chris does the little things- a press of lips to the forehead will leave him beaming.

 

They haven’t discussed going further, though. Chris _knows_ Darren’s used to having a more than fulfilling sex life, and he hates thinking that he’s not able to give him that.

 

Darren hasn’t pressed, and for that Chris is grateful. He’s sure Darren knows that Chris is far from experienced, and the few intimacies he’s ever had have either been ones that Chris desperately wants to forget, or the ones that have been with Darren.

 

All of this really shouldn’t be running through Chris’ head while Darren is currently kissing a path down Chris’ neck, both spread eagle on the couch. Darren must know he’s distracted, because he leans back on his elbows to looks at Chris, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

 

“You okay?” he asks, brushing a strand of hair back from Chris’ forehead. He’s flushed and panting, and Chris’ heart _hurts_.

 

He wants to say he’s fine, to grin and lie to Darren’s beautiful face, but he can’t. They need to talk, and Chris has been pushing this away for too long.

 

“No,” Chris whispers, and Darren’s face falls so fast that Chris is scrambling to remedy it. “I mean, I’m _fine_ but we need to- to talk.”

 

He kisses Darren gently before allowing himself to be pulled upright. Chris doesn’t move away, however, making sure that he’s still as close to Darren as possible, legs intertwined, and hands clasping one another. He needs to do this in case he ends up putting his foot in his mouth and hurting Darren. He needs to show him that he _cares_ , because he does, more than anything in this world.

 

“I want to talk about us.”

 

Darren’s still anxious, brushing his thumb repeatedly over Chris’ pale skin. “Yeah?” he asks tentatively.

 

“About where we stand with sex.”

 

“Chris, we don’t have to do _anything_ you’re not comfortable with-”

 

Chris shushes him with a kiss, smiling when Darren follows his lips as he pulls back. “I’m ready and I think I have been for a while, okay?”

 

“Okay,” whispers Darren.

 

“And I want to talk to you about where we stand with everything that we _could_ do together.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Now that Chris has finally breached the subject, he’s unsure about how to go forward. He guesses stuff like handjobs are a given, but-

 

“I- is there anything you _don’t_ want to do? Like, things that would make you uncomfortable or…”

 

Darren seems to think about it a little before answering. “Not really? Like, I find most things hot, and if it makes _you_ feel good, then it’ll definitely make _me_ feel good, no matter what it is.”

 

“I know you’re used to sex with girls and stuff, are you- are you uncomfortable with doing similar stuff with me?”

 

“Like anal?” Darren asks, and _how_ can he be so calm about this? Chris is sure his face is _burning_.

 

“Yeah,” Chris says, and he tries not to sound too breathless.

 

“Chris, baby, _nothing_ I could do with you would make me uncomfortable. And I’ve uh- I’ve done that a couple of times before, so, I’m definitely not against it. It would also make you feel much better than it would for a girl, so if I get to make you feel like that, I’m all for it. That is, if you’re okay with it?”

 

“I am,” Chris says as confidently as he can, because it _is_ something he’s thought about a lot. He knows a lot of gay guys don’t actually do penetration, but there’s something so intimate about it that makes Chris want experience it with Darren. Baring yourself like that, letting yourself be vulnerable. “And are you more comfortable with being on top?”

 

Darren traces the shell of his ear, and Chris shivers. “I don’t mind, actually. I’m open to both, but as always, whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

 

“That’s fine with me too. I mean, I wouldn’t know until I’ve tried it, but… we can see where we go?”

 

Chris watches Darren play with his fingers, flitting from knuckle to knuckle, pausing to kiss a line on his palm.

 

“There’s no rush,” Darren says softly,  lips forming the words against Chris’ skin.

 

“I know.”

 

Darren looks up and their eyes meet, and Chris feels like his world’s stopped turning.

 

This has happened before- where Chris has been immobilised just by looking at Darren. It freaked him out the first time; they’d been surrounded by people and Chris had been in the middle of saying something. He’d been so scared if anyone had noticed his words stutter and his eyes widen.

 

And then Darren kisses him and Chris loses himself.

 

What seems like hours pass by before Darren gently lowers him back onto the couch, and settles himself between Chris’ legs. Chris is immediately clutching at him, fisting the material of his shirt as Darren mouths at his neck, all tongue and teeth and pleasure and pain.

 

Chris involuntarily bucks up, scrabbling at Darren’s back for purchase. He can feel Darren’s lips slide lower until they’re brushing the neckline of his v-neck, and Chris pushes Darren away to impatiently tug off his shirt. He has no time to feel self conscious because Darren dips back down immediately, tongue tracing the circle of a nipple.

 

“Darren-!”

 

Chris pulls him up for another searing kiss, grabbing his shirt to pull it up and off his shoulders. His hands immediately find their way to the curves of Darren’s back, arms crossing to find the arch of his shoulders. Darren trails his fingers down Chris’ abdomen to the button of his jeans, and looks up into Chris’ eyes for permission.

 

“Okay, all this chivalry is nice and all but- ahh!!”

 

Darren completely bypasses the button and pushes his hand into Chris’ pants, cupping him over the material of his underwear.

 

“ _God_ , Darren-”

 

His words are stifled with a kiss as Darren undoes the button with his other hand, pulling the jeans to rest around his upper thighs. Chris melts into it, letting Darren trace the waistband for a torturous moment before creeping under it to grip Chris’ length.

 

“Dare- oh-”

 

“Shh, sweetheart,” Darren says, bringing a hand up to brush Chris’ damp hair off his forehead. Slowly, he starts up a teasing rhythm of strokes, using the wetness already spilling from Chris to slick up his hand and ease the slide, erring on just the right amount of friction.

 

Chris is soon gasping into Darren’s mouth, fingers clutching at his shoulders while he thrusts into Darren’s hand, losing himself in the intensity of the twisting pulls of his touch. The sudden coil of heat in low in his stomach almost makes him dizzy with the fervor of it.

 

“Baby, I can’t-”

 

“It’s okay,” whispers Darren breathlessly, “Let go, sweetheart.”

 

And Chris does, his movements stuttering under the force of it, heat flooding his body while Darren strokes him through. He comes down to the feeling of Darren wiping a tear from Chris cheek, one that must have escaped when he squeezed his eyes shut just moments before.

 

“You- what should I do?”

 

Darren’s face is tucked into the crook of Chris’ neck, breath hot on his skin. “There’s no need,” he laughs, kissing a bruise under Chris’ ear. “You made me come in my pants like a teenager.”

 

Chris blushes, and that’s a true feat since he’s already flushed with heat.

 

However, that blush dissipates as soon as Darren starts humming _Teenage Dream_ under his breath, and Chris smacks at his arm feebly.

 

“Oh my god, Dare, please stop.”

 

Darren rests his chin on his hands atop Chris’ chest (and Chris does _not_ want to know where he wiped his hand), and grins deliriously.

 

Hair a mess and eyes shining, Chris looks at him and thinks he’s the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
